heroes_of_axminsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nino Fezim
Nino is a monk who mistakenly joined the party (Heroes of Administer) after Jax dumped Sylvin's bag of holding on the ground. However, even after Nino realized that she had joined the wrong party, she continued to fight with them. Nino is one of the main Player Characters. Back Story Her family were all brutally killed, resulting in her chaotic nature. She is unaware that So is her cousin. After the attack, Nino spend a good year and a half wandering the area around the old monk temple. She spent the majority of her childhood learning survival tactics for the wilds. In her early teens, she was attacked by a Red dragon, and saved by a copper dragon. The Copper Dragon raised her. After a few years, the dragon was killed by a Cult. Nino went and traveled the world, joining the church, a sailing crew and a Cult. That cult ended up being the same cult that killed the Copper Dragon. Just before she joined the Hero's of Axminster, she was assigned to infiltrate the palace of Prince ____(princes name is not yet confirmed). However, because of Nino's bad memory she went to the wrong place and was watching the wrong prince. Thus, when Darastrix Kespek found out they called her out, saying that they would come to get her. however, when the Hero's of Axminster came into the palace, she got confused and went with them to Aeterna. When they got there, she realized she was with the wrong group. Even so, she grew to trust them and decided to stay with the party. Since then, Nino has departed from the cult. Personality She prefers to do things her own way, though she will follow any orders she is given, as long as they don't conflict with her morals. If a friend is in trouble, she usually doesn't rush in to help. Instead, she'll analyze the situation before going in to make sure that her actions will not affect the success of the mission at hand and that she doesn't get in the way when helping. She values her friends to a point where if on is in danger, she'll abandon her high ground to help them out. Nino has terrible memory when it comes to names and faces. If the person is not important to her, a friend, foe, or target, she tends to forget and mix up the names and such. Nino loves food, and will stuff her pockets with as many rations as possible when given the opportunity. Nino can speak common Common and Draconic. Because she was raised by a dragon, she can read and write in Draconic. However, she cannot read or write (well) in Common. Appearance Nino Had (might change) Black, long hair that sits in a bun on her head. (see pictures for more) Names & Titles Nino's full name is "Ninonin Fezim". Titles: * Monk * Hero of Axminster * MonKEY (Monk + Key) * Cleonk (Cleric + Monk) * Thanes of Vomostin Fighting Style Nino prefers to punch her enemies, even though she has many different weapons (like her key blade) Main Weapons/Items Chain Necklace: * a normal necklace that has sentimental value to Nino * made of copper Key Blade: * A key blade with unknown properties and abilities * *Has not used yet* Fists: * have 2 * are fists * THE TRUTH Enchanted Dagger: * ATK BONUS:+6 * SPECIAL ABILITIES: flies back into throwers hand once target is hit Extra info The Cult Nino joined, Darastrix Kespek, was the cult that killed the dragon that raised her. She joined the cult without knowledge of this. She has had many bad experiences in this cult, that of which she does not speak of or bring up. non of the party members are really aware of this. Nino had joined a church in her early years. She left the church many years ago, but rejoined temperately through contacts she still had. During her return she learned the art of healing and sub-classed in Cleric Nino Pictures Um so I put in a bunch on nino pics, um ok. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters